Will my love be enough?
by Hakiruyami
Summary: Kagome's just an ordinary girl waiting for the right boy erm, guy for him. InuKags and MirSan pairing.
1. Prologue

**Summary**:Kagome was just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life waiting for the right boy erm... the right guy for him. While inuyasha's hoping his prayers for her to say yes come true.

Pairings: Inu/kags – Mir/San – and some well, Sessh/Rin...

Prologue

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted loud enough for him to hear.She's running very fast, and I mean VERY fast towards him._

"_Oh He- ahhh! Can you atleast say hi to me once like any other people?"Inuyasha said, half-joking because he knew that Kagome is all the most emotional girl she's ever seen.(A/N In some part she is emotional but mostly she's not)_

_Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends since the start of 5th grade. Inuyasha never erm, sometimes talk to kagome because he is known as shy but in the other hand, he is known as the most popular guy and school and most handsome for his doggie ears.(A/N guess who do you think is the most popular girl? huh? Common sense..) Kagome also has the same type of "class" as Inu. They're still in the middle of 5th grade. People have been saying they have certainly liked each other but they never really confess. Well Kagome didn't._

"_Sorry Inu-kun.. heh this is my normal kind of intoduction" Kagome said with a little hint of lying in her voice._

" _Ok then," Inuyasha knew she's hyper and happy only when he's around her. So he let is slide._

"_HEY SANGO! oh and MIROKU!" Kagome was surprised Sango was actually hanging around THAT guy._

_Suddenly Sango and miroku disappeard like data. She turned around to see Inuyasha disappeared as well. She noticed all of her classmates all gone. The school, The world, everything and she ended up in darkness. She started running and running until..._

"Beeeep" an alarm clock goes off.

**Hope to break it to you guys but this is my actual first fanfic ever heh? Whadya think? Be kind and gentle it's not like i'm expert or anything so..what da hek--**

**please review, i'll make it longer this is a prologue after all.**

**Hakiruyami **


	2. Starting a Day

**Recap:** "Beep" an alarm clock went off. **End Recap.**

**I do not own Inuyasha by any chance but I do own THIS! 'presents a picture of Inu' haha...**

**Chapter 2:Starting a day.**

_5 years later_

"Mmm...still sleepy! Kagome said as she slowly open her eyes.

What the ---- It's 7:15, school starts at 7:30" She stood up and got a hammer from her closet and smashed the clock for no reason at all. **(A/N I designed her to be weird sometimes so stick with it.)**

She smashed the clock loud enough for Sango to hear.

Kagome and Sango live together in a 5 bedroom house and is very rich. **(A/N I mentioned that at chapter 1 remember? If you don't, then you must have an amnesia...eek stay away from me. Hehe)** They decided to live together because they're best friends.

While Inuyasha lives just next to Kagome and Inuyasha however doesn't live in a 5 bedroom house. Instead he live in a mansion, which of course ha more than 5 br. He usually spies on Kagome on what she's doing.

"Yo! Kagome quiet I'm on the phone kk?"

"With who?"

"Miroku!" That word rang through kagome's head for a second then..

"I thought you hate Miroku after what he's done with you?"

"Did I said Miroku, I meant Naraku."

Sango lied and Kagome knew it. She's not mad at her but wondering why she never tells her, her secrets.

"c ya later Sango, I have to hurry to school"

"ok, take carez"

5 years have passed and they're now at 2nd year high school. "So many years have passed." she mumbled.**(A/N She doesn't know about Inuyasha being at america k? You'll find out later, i don't want to spoil the chapter.)**

She came running down the hallway...

then the stairs, she opened the door when..

**Bump!**

"Ow... remind me to remove the sign that says, 'please stand by..'" She groaned. She stood up and looked up the guy.

"Sorry, geez" Inuyasha said.

"_It can't be him oh no, he's...somewhere in Japan right now and this is America.." _(A/N It's Kagome's thoughts.)

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome asked while screaming with disbelief.

"Kagome! Why are we screaming!" Inuyasha screamed too.

"oh, no no no no.." After that phrase, she fainted.

"Whoa, I got you Kagome, don't worry.." as Inuyasha started to carry kags and walk to his house.

"So this is where you lived after what happened 5 years ago.." Inuyasha stated.

_**Kagome's dream**_

"_but kagome, you can't do that." Inuyasha said, flipping his ears down._

"_do what?" Kagome said lowly, acting dumb._

"_you know what I mean."_

"_no i don't"_

"_Kagome.."_

" _alright, alright... I just don't want to think about it or i don't what what to do without my friends and you by my side."_

"_Well, you still can't leave Japan and me.. you're my only friend."_

_there was silence.._

"_Inu-kun, don't you want me to have a better life?"_

"_No! That's not what i had in mind"_

"_I love you kagome"_

"_Inu-kun, I love you too but I really have to go, I don't have a choice."_

"_no, you're wrong you always have a choice"_

_they were crying, both him and her.._

"_Inu-kun, i mean Inuyasha, you're special to me, so special but if i stay here i'm no good at all."_

"_Bye Inuyasha, Bye my love..."_

**So, It's a bit longer but i'll try my best really, i just need more Ideas in my head. So please fo-give meh... eh...**


End file.
